


Over 300 years

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Space Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Heartbreaking, Men Crying, References to Ark II, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: History rhymes, it has a tendency, it repeats itself with people forgetting the lessons before or ignoring them to try again and this time history go the way they want (it doesn't.)





	Over 300 years

**Author's Note:**

> You clicked on this. You wanted your heart broken. You knew what you were getting into. I had intended to make a new year celebration fic once it were Jan 1st but then my muse was empty for that issue. I'll try again for a more light hearted version.

A new star year struck after midnight. Another day, another year, another month, another week, and he had gained more valued knowledge in his long lifespan watching the development of humanity colonizing the stars. Every year was a new addition to history that he were witnessing and actively part of but not all of it was innocent, happy, and triumphant when it came to living in the future. That moment was six days ago and Gampu should have expected the day after to be unexpected.

A few days ago, Earth Control have been invaded and ransacked by the supporters of the President just as it had happened over a thousand years ago and lead to the downfall of civilization. It broke Gampu's heart watching the pieces of the end coming back to end to be inflicted on Earth and bring a new dark age that would be far more difficult to crawl out of it and longer.

The incident was still echoing through the radio waves through space, quickly, thoroughly, that it would echo through the ages. Gampu believed he would hear the news for years to come with the death toll attached to it as a scarlet letter ingrained in the history pages and sealed by stone and knowledge that was backed up by cameras that were all over the place and reporters and officers doing their best to prevent the downfall of the system of government that they held so dearly to their hearts. Perhaps, forever. 

_Jonah, Samuel, and Ruth--_ everything that they had done was undermined by men and women who were being blackmailed to do the will of the president not of the people. He had watched as everything they built over the last four years was slowly being eroded-- _everything_. Gampu cried for those who had spent their entire lives leading up to civilization being born once more, generations upon generations, upon generations of Ark II crew. He looked at the photograph of the crew standing in front of the Ark II. 

Everything they had done and said to make sure communities stuck together was falling apart as millions had died from a plague that could have easily been avoided. The shame and the disappointment for them watching their hard work going away would have made them cry. The faith, optimism, and hope being removed in the heart of civilization actively would dwindle out of their souls witnessing this great tragedy occur. The 25th century had its perks; Jonah, Samuel, and Ruth belonged to that century and not beyond it. Gampu was thankful they weren't as slowly aging as he were, yet, he were still heartbroken.

Everything was all coming down for nothing. When he would return to Earth; there would be desperation, thieving, pockets of villages, little supplies, returning to nomadic existence from a drastic action taken by the reelected President. The crew of the Ark II wouldn't be happy to know all their hard work was being erased in the matter of four years and additional time by the time that the impeachment trial began.

They left a mark on him, Jonah more importantly. Gampu had only said that he were over three hundred years old per the young man's request to keep his past shrouded and be able to share his valued information about history. The academy was going to be empty soon, troubling, silent, the power continuing on and the dust gathering as it became a ghost ship traveling through space once humanity retreated from the homely halls and cabins waiting to be occupied. 

Gampu wiped off some of the tears that were coming down in grief. This time, the mad man was going to come back and start the fourth star war and end life on many planets with his vengeful tirade of vindication for being voted out of office---Someone had to kill his chances. A tear dropped on the photograph then another and another. He was going to run, again in a different party after doing what his counterpart had done challenging the election result through the court to get around the rules that had been made after said member from a specific party that were corrupted just as his was now instigated the same incident as he did, even as he lied and said that he wouldn't just as his counterpart.

Gampu had little faith that things were going to be okay as they were defending him.

It was time to retire his tenure upon his return to the academy, earlier than expected, just to deliver his retirement papers.

(This time, the President was convicted after public out roar from Gampu's retirement speech in front of Earth Control with the great reveal about the Ark II)


End file.
